


Tired Hugs

by Pidge_is_awesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, I'm tired and so are they, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidge_is_awesome/pseuds/Pidge_is_awesome
Summary: Tadashi is tired. Kei knows.The title was gonna be "You need snuggles, I need snuggles! What a coincidence."





	Tired Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired I needed fluff I made this boom

The rain patterned against the window pane. A symphony by nature, beautiful and tranquil. The little droplets slid down the glass as if they were in a race. Yamaguchi sighed and sunk into the window seat, wishing for a relief from his endless stream of homework. He looked down from the window to his stack of paper. All he had left was one more problem, but the words seemed to slur together into a giant blob. Walking home in the rain without a raincoat may not have been a fantastic idea, but it had felt so calming at the time. Now all he felt was cold, and the heater had conveniently broke. 

The front door jiggled and opened. Yamaguchi didn't need to turn to know it was Tsukkishima. He smiled to himself and tried to push his stuff off of him and stand  but found himself unable to do so. He settled for turning his body to face the blonde haired man that had stepped through the door. Tsukkishima shook his head and placed his raincoat on the hook next to the door. He hesitated over Yamaguchi's, which was hardly wet, before shaking his head to get the water off. He made his way over to the window seat calmly and sat down before the brown haired boy. 

"Hey, Tadashi..." He said on as he crouched down, moving some of the books and blankets off of him so Tadashi could move freely.

He glared at him when he touched his still wet hair, he hadn't felt he had time to get his homework done and dry himself off. It had been a stupid idea, but he was too stressed out to make rational decisions.

"Hey K-kei" Tadashi's teeth were chattering, he was not used to it being this cold.

Kei looked at him for a moment and moved the stuff off of him, before he lifted him up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. He slowly undressed him, scolding him about not doing it sooner. He grabbed a fluffy towel and dried off the both of them. The shirt he lended was an oversized Led Zepplin shirt. Tadashi didn't ask why Kei gave him his clothes when his own wardrobe was right next to it, he already knew. Kei smiled mischievously and-in the blink fo an eye- he scooped Tadashi up. He let him down only to pull back the blankets and lie down. After turning the blankets into a wannabe nest, they just curled up, pure and innocent, like when they were kids. 

Kei's eyes were those of when he was at his kindest. Those soft eyes he reserved for Tadashi. They had a way of making him feel safe. They made him melt into his arms, as they always had. He curled up close to absorb and share body heat. He would always melt for those eyes, it was science.

He ran his finger along the jawline of the other man. It was strong, and he couldn't help but bury his face into Kei's neck. He was so happy.

"Tadashi? Are you okay?" Kei seemed concerned.

"I'm just so happy..." he whispered, barely audible.  

He heard a forced scoff but he felt Kei's mouth turn up in a smile and his strong arms pull him closer. He heard his steady breaths, synchronized with the rain. It was strong and soft at the same time, such a calming sound.

As he was drifting into sleep and his eyes were drooping, he heard a quiet mumble. It was barely audible but he heard it as clear and as loud as a bell.

"I'm happy too..."

Tadashi smiled and drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
